Absolution
by Sieix
Summary: My First story I'm working on with my Friend as my editor but I think she skipped something. There is really nothing that tells that it's a fan fic. for KH but in chapter 2 it will become evident. But it's more like FF series and KH combined. So enjoy.


A man walked slowly over the mist covered horizon. The air smelled like rotting corpses. Through the mist the figure of a large group of people could be seen. The sun slowly set over the mountains to the west, and black clouds covered night sky. The mist slowly dissipated revealing a large army positioned there as if they were waiting for the man and out of no where it began to rain heavily.

"Again more fighting, these pathetic mortals will never learn". The man said as he grinned.

The mans body was covered with a black cloak that was soaked in blood; the tattered ends were covered in mud and dragged on the ground. His face was covered by his almost blood red hair. Sirens rang out and the group of people organized into a series of lines. The man then lifted his arm out of his cloak and whispered an incantation to him self. A black mist crept forward to his fingers and began to turn into medal and form claws over his fingers then creeping up his arm to form a gauntlet.

"It's getting late; I better just kill all of them now and return back to Head quarters." He said as he parted the hair over his right eye revealing a scare over it.

He then opened this eye. His eye was black with a red pin tipped sized pupil. Then he disappeared instantly and reappeared in the middle of the army of people. Everything got quiet as the people around him couldn't even speak, better yet even attack him. Then suddenly a burst of lightening hit him as if the gods were trying to kill him before he could do anything. But to no avail, he took the shock with his gauntlet and slammed the ground creating an explosion around him killing most everyone. The dust settled and he began to walk away but another man looking identical fell from the sky and punched him into the ground leaving a 20 foot crater in his wake.

"Sieix why are you killing these innocent people, they've done nothing to you!" The other man said.

"Do you think I care Banryu, I'll do what I want with my life and you do what you want with your's! Sieix said as he stood up.

"Fine then I guess I have to finally kill you, brother." Banryu said as he drew his Katana: Absolution.

Sieix rams his gauntlet into his brother Banryu's stomach stabbing him with the claws. There is a sudden flash of light and Banryu warps behind Sieix with Absolution through his right shoulder.

"Sieix, you don't have nearly enough power to defeat me. Why do you abuse the power father has given you? That gauntlet on your arm was meant to protect the light. I'll just have to take it from you then." Banryu Said as he sliced off his brothers arm.

"Dam you brother. I was hoping not to use this yet, but you leave me no choice." He said holding the place where his arm once was and blood seeping though his fingers.

A shadow covered his arm and formed another gauntlet that seemed to emit an evil aura off of it, and then grew a Black angel wing on his left side. On his eye the red pupil broke up into streaks zigzagging across his right eye, and opened his left eye looking the same but instead of a red pupil, it was blue. He then instantly disappeared and reappeared under his brother kicking him upwards. Then disappearing, and reappearing above him only to heel kick him into the ground below him. His brother let go of his sword leaving it in mid air.

"Who's weak now brother, and another thing! 'Protect the light?!?!' who the hell do you take me for!? " As Sieix said breathing deep.

Banryu stood up almost un-injured. " Like I said little brother you weak. You never stood a chance." He then pulls a small orb out of his pocket, breaking it in his hand and throwing it to the ground. It then created a portal of light and Banryu Stepped though it.

Sieix tried to slash though it with his claws before his brother went in this portal of light, but failed. Then stumbles trying to regain composure. His brother then flew out of no where and slashes Sieix's back cutting of his black wing. The wing then disintegrated once it hit the ground.

Sieix then warps behind his brother and grabbed him by the neck. "Are you ready to die brother? Any last wishes ? " he said.

"Yeah , There is one thing I wanted to say. I'm sorry I couldn't help your brother. I was ignorant for trying to think I could bring you back into the light. If this is how you want to live your life then I guess this Is it." He said clinching onto his sword. " BUT I WONT LET IT END HERE !" He then stabbed himself and the blade emitted a beam of light piercing though Sieix behind him. " I'll bid you good bye dear brother , with this last breath of mine I'll bring you to the light. " Banryu said with a tear running down his cheek.

Banryu then collapsed on the ground laying in a pool of blood. " Pathetic brother , your last attack couldn't even give me a scratch." He said as he picked up this brothers sword. But just as he get his hand not even an inch away from it , it released an aura. His arm with the gauntlet on it then became normal and his arm that had been cut off grew back.

Voiceless words resonated though Sieix's head. " You wish to wield me , just as your brother and father did before you. To kill Banryu you much have great power. With this said I'll allow you to wield me. But in return I'll take something of yours. Your memory. "

A glow consumed everything in the near 5 feet blocking out everything.

Sieix then found him self in front of a sacred temple. The temple looked weathered and looked to be carved right out of the mountain it rested on. Roots wrapped around the pillars in front and the stone had many cracks in it .A nights sky made looking else where almost impossible. But the temple shined in the darkness.

The same voice from before called out . "You finally came master , I've waited for you. I've been waiting for this day for almost 1 million years. Now enter my domain and claim me." The massive stone doors flew open and an over powering gust blew Sieix into the temple thought the door. Once inside it was pitch black. Sieix cautiously walked forward , then with each step a glimmer to light was left where he stopped. As soon as he got to the center of the room an explosion of light illuminated the temple. Sieix Looked around only seeing an empty room with nothing but white walls and a white marble floor. At the end of the room there was a small alter with a note on it.

"Where am I ?" Sieix said expecting an answer in this empty room. He then stepped up to the alter and picked up the note. It read : Your path has been laid out. You've paid your price and will soon be in over your head. This is your last chance to turn back. Will you take up the challenge or reclaim what you lost ?

A small quill and an ink flask suddenly appeared on the desk. Sieix then picked up the quill and dipped it in the ink and wrote, I hear by except the challenge given. He then put down the quill and both the ink and quill burst into flames.

Sieix startled by this stepped back and the ground under him began to collapse from under him. He then tried to run for the door somehow out running the collapsing floor. Just as he was about to make it out of the temple the doors shut right in front of him and fell into the dark abyss under him.

As Sieix fell he thought to himself " How did I get myself into this. Curse that brother of mine. That voice said I'd lose my memory. I can remember everything. Guess it lied. Another thing , how the hell am I going to get myself out of this mess . " He then chanted an incantation to himself, trying to summon his gauntlet once more. But to no avail.

" WHY THE HELL CAN'T I SUMMON MY GAUNTLET ! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE !?!?!?!? " He yelled in the darkness. He then hit the ground and the darkness turned into clouds. He looked around and the ground at his feet was a pillar thousands of feet in the air. And at the center of it there was a statue of a sword. But this sword was different from his brothers it was a broad sword with an ancient writing on it.

The same voiceless words rang in his head once more. " Release me , The great Absolution from my prison and take up your challenge. Sieix then grabbed the handle of the stone sword and the stone began to break off. Revealing An immense broad sword . It was a mix of the 3 most legendary swords in history. Cloud's Ultimate Weapon, Sephiroth's Masamune, and Auron's Masamune combined. Cloud's Ultimate weapon was cut in half , Sephiroth's Masamune filled the gap of the half's, and Auron's Masamune Was fused within Ultimate weapon sticking out like horns. The whole thing was black except for the edges which were silver and blood red lines criss-crossing the massive sword.

" This is gotta be a joke , these swords were supposed to be destroyed during the 50 year war between the demi-gods and the humans. These's where to powerful for one to have and where destroyed by the gods. " Sieix said in amazement.

" The God's hadn't destroyed it they made something even stronger for such a dire case as this. Time is of the essence we have to leave now. When you awake your memory will be lost and you will not remember anything except your name. You'll have to learn it again so it's best just to not tell you and let you learn it again." The voice said.

" Like that's going to happen , the only reason I'm going thought this is to eliminate anyone that gets in my way and to attain a much greater power to be the strongest." Sieix said while putting Absolution on his back. Sieix then ran and jumped off the pillar and passed out in the air.


End file.
